wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Ex-Princess Greatness
Princess Greatness is a female NightWing and the sole daughter of Queen Battlewinner. She is the only NightWing princess and heir to the throne, as Greatness has no known siblings. However, she has no interest in being queen, so after her mother died the NightWing throne went to Queen Glory instead. She is gracious to Glory for taking the throne instead of her, for she never wanted to be queen anyway. However, she was always criticized by her mother for being "useless" and "weak". Being okay with bowing down to RainWings was just another one of those "weak" and "useless" moments in Queen Battlewinner's eyes. Biography ''The Dark Secret Greatness spoke for her mother, Queen Battlewinner, who was unable to leave her pool of lava due to having internal freezing caused by an IceWing's frostbreath (which was not known by the dragonets at the time). When the RainWings were attacking the NightWings, after Glory threatened her, Greatness showed them to her mother. When they told her their idea about making the NightWings bow to Queen Glory she said that it sounded decent and didn't make an objection about wanting to be queen. Starflight stated that Greatness didn't appear to be a very good queen, and hasn't yet acted anything like what a queen should be, as shown when the volcano in the Night Kingdom erupted. Greatness was the second dragon to escape through the tunnel to the rainforest, not caring about her tribe. She said that she was glad she would never have to be queen, and is revealed to be very fond of Deathbringer, sparing his life even when his identity as a traitor was revealed. The Brightest Night Fierceteeth, Preyhunter, and Strongwings debated whether or not Greatness should be the new queen. She was only mentioned. ''Assassin Greatness, Morrowseer, and Quickstrike are briefly shown having a discussion about Deathbringer and whether or not he should be permitted to leave the island to kill the SeaWing General. She did not have a say in this conversation; she was speaking for her mother. Personality Greatness, despite being a princess, does not want to become queen, and sometimes expresses it defiantly. She accepts who she is and puts her own needs before her tribe, which made Starflight certain she would not be a good or proper queen of the NightWings. However, she was able to admit that what her mother was doing was wrong. That could point to courage, ever if it is not for the right thing. Appearance Presumably, Greatness shares the black scales and "starry wing" pattern featured in all NightWings. She also has a scar rippling down her chest and her wings droop in a strange way, as if they were weighed down by rocks. The Dark Secret, page 15 She wears a cluster of diamonds around her neck and chains of diamond teardrops around her horns''The Dark Secret'', page 15. Her eye color is unknown, though likely one of the usual NightWing colors of blue, purple, or black. Quotes "Actually, Mother, it sounds like a decent plan to me." "You're right. Being queen is awful." -to Queen Battlewinner after she states Greatness would be a horrible queen Trivia * It is stated in The Brightest Night by Preyhunter, Fierceteeth, and Strongwings that Greatness doesn't trust animus enchanted objects. * Starflight said that Princess Greatness lacked the power and authority of a queen. Her mother, Queen Battlewinner, also mentioned her being a weak and unambitious queen. * Greatness is one of the 6 known NightWings having one-word names, the others being Fearless, Obsidian, Slaughter, Vengeance, and Wisdom. Gallery GreatnessTDS001 copy.png|by Hawky NightWingsDump copy.png|by Hawky Nightwing....jpg|Greatness, art by Hrrdragons99 Screen Shot 2013-11-13 at 5.36.17 PM.png|Lineart by Joy Ang, colored by Hawky Greatness drawn myself.PNG|by GreatnessTheNightWing The Nightwings are Coming.jpg NightWings.png ColoredNightWing6.png|By Heron References Category:NightWings Category:Dragon Royalty Category:Princess Category:Females Category:DS Characters Category:Assassin Characters